Life
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: It's Christmas and Madeline had kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone, especially her father and boyfriend. What'll happen when she breaks up with him? Who'll she go to? art belongs to owner.


Alfred F. Jones was cleaning, yes cleaning; his partner had become ill in the last month so he had to take up responsibilities.

Normally he would never do this but he didn't want the other to even get out of bed.

He was cleaning the bathroom when he noticed something in the trash.

Was that a pregnancy test?

He looked at it closer.

It read positive.

The American thought for a moment and then it finally hit him.

That's what was going on!

He was going to be a father!

Why hadn't the other told him though? Was she scared?

Alfred didn't care; he was just so overjoyed that he went into the bedroom to see the other laying on the bed, awake.

He went up to her and hugged her, too happy for words.

The Canadian female was quite surprised when Alfred decided to run in and hug her all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused.

What the hell is going on?

"Maddie, why didn't you tell me?" The American said.

"This is wonderful!" He said overjoyed.

Realization dawned upon her.

Alfred found out about her pregnancy.

"I would've told you, but I didn't know how," She admitted.

He kissed her.

"It's ok I am just so happy! How far along you?" He asked curiously.

"Um..."

She thought about it for a moment.

"About two months?"

Madeline gave a worried smile.

His eyes widened a bit.

He went pale a bit and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Two months?!"

"Y...yes," Maddie stuttered.

In all honesty, she was kind of expecting something like this to happen.

That did it.

The American passed out on the bed next to her.

He thought he could handle news like this.

Oh, maple!

Why did this have to happen to her?

She just wanted some peace to herself and now her partner has fainted by her because he found out about something that was meant to be a secret.

He got up.

"Maddie, I had the strangest dream," He mumbled, rubbing his head.

"It wasn't a dream," was all she said.

Maddie hoped he wouldn't faint again.

He kept himself up this time.

He hugged her, minding her stomach.

He was so happy.

OK good, he didn't faint and he is being careful of her unborn child.

She smiles and hugs him back.

"I love you," He hummed.

"Need anything?" Alfred asked.

"Love you too," she murmured.

"Yeah. I could use some water please."

He kissed her before getting up and returning with a glass of water handing it to her.

She took the water saying, "Merci."

Maddie then drank the water.

He smiled.

He would do anything for her and their child.

Once the water is gone, she set the glass beside her and places a hand on her forehead.

He frowned slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a slight headache," she said.

No, ok? No.

It's more than that.

Maddie just doesn't want to worry him.

He frowned, knowing something else was wrong.

"You sure nothing else is bothering you?"

Nodding, Maddie says, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Madeline you liar!

Something's wrong!

He wasn't going to pressure her.

"Alright. I am going to finish cleaning. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"OK," she said and nodded again.

At least he didn't press her further.

He smiled and went back to cleaning, humming to himself.

To be honest, Madeline isn't sure whether she should keep the child or not.

Alfred finished cleaning.

Unsure if Madeline was asleep or not, he slept on the couch, not wanting to wake her.

Before she could decide, she fell asleep.

Alfred kept sleeping, flipping over and over on the couch.

The Canadian female rolled onto her side and curled up.

Alfred moved so much he flipped himself off the couch landing with a thud.

He got up, cursing and kicked the couch, kicking his foot in the process and then cursing at it quietly for that.

That failed to wake the sleeping, pregnant, Canadian female.

Maddie made to reach for something and her arm curled around the polar bear that curled up next to her and licked her face.

Alfred sighed, rubbing his bruised foot.

The polar bear rested his head on her neck and closed his eyes.

At least Maddie has something to hold on to.

Alfred went into the bedroom, seeing her cuddled up with the polar bear.

He sighed and gently got into the bed, hoping the bear wouldn't growl at him like he usually did.

However, the polar bear didn't seem to notice the American for he's asleep, as well as Maddie.

Alfred fell asleep, knowing something was troubling her though she wouldn't say.

Maddie made a slight moaning sound in her sleep.

That awoke the American.

He looked over at her, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Dream?

More like a nightmare that made her start crying and saying quiet words in her sleep like, "No! Get away!" etc.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Madeline, wake up," He said worried.

Crying, Maddie gave a shout of, "GET AWAY!" before waking up.

When that happened, she has a somewhat confused look on her face.

He let her go, worry on his face as he looked at her.

She clutched her polar bear close.

Of course, she remembered her dream and her face takes on a fearful expression.

He frowned, backing away from her so he was as far as he could get.

The Canadian buries her face in her polar bear, which has been sleeping the whole time.

He knew she needed space so he left the room... back to the couch.

It wasn't long before she fell back asleep.

He layed on the couch, not sure what was wrong.

Why was she so afraid?

Meh...she'd tell him in the morning about what happened.

He didn't sleep he just stared at the ceiling.

Maddie slept calmly after that.

He sighed, getting up bored and worried.

In the morning, Maddie woke up, still clutching her polar bear.

He was sitting in the kitchen his head in his arms.

Getting out of bed, she carried her polar bear into the kitchen and found Alfred sitting there, sleeping by the looks of it.

His sleeves were wet telling her he had been crying.

Sitting next to him, Maddie rested her head on his shoulder.

Why was he crying?

Hopefully it wasn't because of her.

Alfred woke up with tear stained cheeks.

"Oh…hey Maddie."

"Hey Al, what's wrong?" She asked, knowing something's wrong with him.

"Nothing," He said sighing and getting up.

This only made her even more worried for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," He said giving her the cold shoulder.

OK, Maddie knows something's up because he wouldn't normally act like this.

She stood up as well, turning away from him and sniffling.

Way to go douche dick.

The Canadian hums the song Last Christmas.

He sighed hating to see her upset.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maddie, wait."

She looked over her shoulder at him with a forlorn look.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I'm sorry," He said removing his hand.

Maddie turned around fully.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying that?"

Her eyes welled up with tears.

He took a step back, hurt.

"Of course I mean it!" He said, not meaning to raise his voice.

When he raised his voice, Maddie found it hard to believe him.

The tears that welled up were let loose.

"Sure you are you gag sacking spazz bogle!"

With that, she ran to her room.

Alfred cursed, pulling at his hair.

He didn't know whether to go after her or give her her space.

Maddie slams the door to her room and flopping onto her bed, cries her heart out.

She should've known better than to go see him shortly after getting up.

He sighed hearing her cry.

He went over to her room, knocking on the door softly.

"Go away fuckfaced piss voyeur," Maddie cried, not really wanting to talk to him at all.

He knew he shouldn't, but he opened the door anyway.

"No."

The polar bear growled at Alfred, warning him to stay away or else.

Maddie, however, turned away from him and continues to cry.

Alfred came closer, not caring about the polar bear.

He sat on the foot of the bed, back to Madeline.

"I said go away you llama assjacker," Maddie said through tears, making it apparent she wants nothing to do with him.

"No," He simply stated.

"I thought you were someone to rely on. Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on," Maddie said and doesn't bother to look at him.

Her words hurt.

"If that is what you think…" He said, getting up and leaving.

"I should leave…"

Finally, he left!

Kumajiro, the polar bear, climbed onto the bed with her.

"At least you're not like him, right Kamikaze?" She asked Kumajiro, who nods.

Alfred walked out of the house, sitting on the front porch.

Sighing, she placed a hand on her abdomen.

The Canadian couldn't decide if she wanted an abortion or not.

Alfred sighed.

He wouldn't leave her.

'I hope he doesn't come back, that failed sperm handler,' Maddie thought.

Alfred got up, walking down the street.

He needed to get his head cleared.

Since Alfred wasn't there, Maddie got up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

After all, she is hungry and has to feed her unborn baby.

Alfred kept walking, looking down as he walked.

Picking out something good, she also got something for Kumajiro and fed it to him before eating hers.

He finally just sat down in a park, staying there.

Once breakfast was done, she and Kumajiro went for a walk.

Alfred had his head in his hands, trying to clear his head.

To say the least, she is still upset with Alfred for what happened earlier.

Alfred sighed.

He wasn't going to go back if she hated him that much.

Without noticing it, she passes by Alfred.

Even if she were to notice him, she would most likely be avoiding him.

He saw her but said nothing, hurrying home and packing his things.

She paused when she saw some kids playing with a ball.

Just the sight of the kids makes her smile.

He finished packing his things, tears in his eyes.

He left a note and walked out of the house.

The ball the kids are playing with lands by her.

One of the kids comes up to her when she picks up the ball.

"Do you want to play with us Ms.?" The boy asks her.

Maddie smiled wider.

"Sure," She told him and went with him to play with the kids.

Alfred was bawling he kept walking his suitcase in his hand failing to notice her as he walked by a bit of a ways away from her.

Upon playing with the kids, she is giggling and having the time of her life.

He kept walking not sure where to really go.

He finally just gave up sitting down on a corner and crying heavily.

After a while, she finds herself resting in the grass, watching the clouds with the kids and pointing out the different shapes.

Alfred didn't know what to do.

He couldn't go back...

Maddie is having a great time.

"Bonjour~" came a familiar French accented voice.

"P-papa?" Maddie asked.

"Oui…" the voice responded.

The Canadian female sits up and hugs him with a smile.

He hugs her back with a faint grin.

"So, how have you been?"

Maddie sighs.

"I've been better."

"Oh?" Francis asked and looks concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...it's about something I should've told you earlier."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"What? When? Who? How?" Francis asked in shock.

"Aboot two months ago with Alfred..."

Francis starts glaring and plotting on how to kill him.

"Plus...he was being a bastardized crap bollock, so I broke up with him."

The Frenchman plots more frantically.

"Who else knows?"

"No one else but you."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Francis inquired.

"I didn't think it would've been that important," Maddie answers plain and simple.

"Not important? How is that not important?!"

"I don't know."

Francis sighs.

"So..."

Maddie holds him close.

He rubs her back in an attempt to be comforting.

"I love you papa."

"Love you too Cherie. Always."

Her smile widens at that.

He chuckles.

"Come on, you knew that. Don't be so surprised by it~"

"I know, I know."

Francis smiles at her warmly.

Maddie smiles back at him.

"Is there anything you need though?"

"I just need to be with someone other than Alfred for a long while."

"Ah. Makes sense. So wait, did you say he knows, or…?"

"He knows...he's the one that screwed me."

"Well, that didn't necessarily ensure he knows..."

"He found out yesterday."

"Ah."

"Yeah..."

"So chances are he's run off to England to ask what to do…and knowing England that means you can probably expect to hear from both of them separately at some point soon..."

"Most likely...since Alfred seemed upset when I broke up with him."

"Ah. What exactly was he doing that made you decide to do it?"

"He raised his voice and gave me the cold shoulder."

"Ah."

"And then you know what came after that."

"Oui."

She buries her face in his chest.

He rubs her back.

Maddie murmurs something that sounds like 'I couldn't ask for a better papa than you' into Francis' chest.

This made Francis smile and say, "And I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you."


End file.
